After the games
by NeroTheZombie
Summary: President Snow was a smart man, although cruel, he was smart. Not only was he prepared for such an event as the rebellion and his death, he had allies ready to fulfill his wishes. Children were stolen from their homes at night, nobody was passed by, not even Katniss and Peeta. Completely FanMade! Please let me know if any of my spelling or grammar is off. Thanks.


District Two was Masonry, they provided the Capitol with their stone work, they are also the Capitols army base. The district had an old fountain in the middle; rusted and broken; no water ran through. In the middle of the fountain was a faceless man and woman; they had joined hands between them, the girl held a bow in the air with arrows strapped to her back, the boy held a sword as if it was touching the sky; Victors. There was three streets going in different directions; a street to the west lead far off to the training ground, the street to the south was lined with houses, and the street to the east was lined with stores and was covered with people walking back and forth. On the northern side of the fountain was the Mayors Mansion, just in front of the Mansion was people setting moving equipment of all different sizes to different places, there was a stage centered symmetrically with the mansion. Peacekeepers surrounded the stage as a huge screen was being place off to the side, camera crews flitted about recording the everyday activities of the people living in district two, a dark skinned women dressed in a frilly green dress and funny hat walked along the stage mumbling to herself "_Welcome... _**Welcome"** she shook her head and sighed.

Down the street with houses, stood one in particular, a greyish house that was more broken down then the rest of the neighborhood, the inside was far worse with hardly any furniture and the wallpaper mostly scraped off, but still it was home to three children and a man. "Wake up!" a pillow was tossed at a young girl of 18, her hair was bright red and her skin as white as the snow, her eyes were bright green and reminded anybody that looked at her of a cat, she had freckles across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose; the girl yawned and sat up letting the blanket fall "Jesus Bram you don't have to be so rude!" she scowled at her older brother who stood in the doorway to their shared room "maybe if you woke up early like everybody else i wouldn't have to" she picked up the pillow and tossed it at him just as he hid around the wall "Nessa?" a soft voice called making the girl look up, she had hit her younger brother Nero in the face instead of getting Bram, they now both stood side by side, one with a smirk on his face, the other holding the pillow with surprise "I'm sorry Nero" her brothers were practically twins, both with dark black hair and blue eyes like the ocean, with tanned skin and a muscular build, the only difference was Bram stood at 6'5 while Nero was still only at 5'3. The younger brother entered the room slowly and tossed the pillow back to his sister "Nessa it's Reaping day" he looked at her sadly and she sighed "wheres father?" both boys shrugged and the older left "I'll be ready soon okay Nero?" The girl looked at her younger brother who nodded and left the room.

Dressed in a red dress, the girl stood by her two brothers who were dressed in black tuxes, they were getting divided into groups like usual, but first they had to submit a pinprick of blood, "alright, I'll be next to father" Bram walked away the other two watched in silence, Bram was 19 and could no longer go into the games, he was one of the lucky ones who never had to play in them. The girl bit her thumbnail and looked down at her younger brother "when it's over I'll meet you by Bram and father, okay?" Nero nodded and left to get in line with the rest of the 12 year old's, the girl turned towards her own line and sighed, she stepped behind a blonde haired girl she knew from class and looked down at the ground, today was a day of silence, she wouldn't speak to any classmates nor would they speak to her. Once the blood was taken and everybody stood with their age group, the dark skinned woman appeared on stage, she was Ci-Ci Charming, District Two's representative, she stepped up to the microphone and smiled out at the crowd "Welcome District Two, to the 84th Hunger Games!" she gestured to the big screen as they rolled the film that caught most of Katniss's rebellion, at the end it showed Katniss shooting President Snow then turned black, "let's being" Ci-Ci walked over to one of the glass bowls filled with paper and pinched the first one off the top, she waddled back to the microphone and opened the paper carefully, clearing her throat she spoke "Vanessa Candas"

* * *

It gets quiet as my mind works out what she just said. "Vanessa Candas" that's my name, looking up I see everybody looking back at me like they always do when someone's chosen, my feet seem to move on their own as they bring me to the stage, I climb the stairs slowly and Ci-Ci seems to purse her lips, probably holding back an insult, once I'm standing on the stage I quickly scan the crowd for my family, I see Bram standing by our father but I can't find Nero, I keep looking as I hear Ci-Ci's shoes clicking to the other glass bowl, she shuffles them around this time and plucks one out, she opens it as she walks back to the stage and clears her throat, I would never have believed that a day could go so wrong until I hear her speak the next name "Nero Candas"

My heart sinks as I see my little brother being escorted to the stage by peacekeepers, he looks strong just like Bram but he couldn't hurt anybody even if his life depended on it, I know he will die in these games, when our eyes meet on stage I already see the tears forming his eyes, he ducks his head just as the first one falls and I have to look away, focusing on the crowd and the nonsense Ci-Ci is spouting I hold back my own tears, I will go in the games with my brother, and both of us won't come out. They give us a few moments with our family, no friends are allowed, first Bram comes in "Nessa!" he hugs me tightly and I choke back a sob "I won't be coming home without him Bram!" the words are filled with meaning "I know" he sighs and shakes his head "Bring him back home, Nessa" Peacekeepers are quick to escort Bram out of the room and my father enters, I give him a silent nod as he watches me, he was never really there for Nero as a child, Nero who's birth had taken our mothers like, father blamed him, everybody in District Two knew that since he didn't hide it, we don't really talk, mostly we stand in silence, as the peacekeepers come back in to take him away the words that leave his mouth surprise me "make her pay, Vanessa!" as the door closes and I'm left alone in the cold room, his words swirl around in my mind, if any of the Mellark kids are in the games then they are my only targets.


End file.
